DigimonWiki:Digivolution References
''Digimon Adventure'' "Adrift? The Island of Adventure!" 01 "And so it Begins..." 01 * Koromon > Agumon * Pyocomon > Piyomon * Motimon > Tentomon * Tsunomon > Gabumon * Tokomon > Patamon * Pukamon > Gomamon * Tanemon > Palmon "Explosive Evolution! Greymon" 02 "The Birth of Greymon" 02 * Agumon > Greymon "The Blue Wolf! Garurumon" 03 "Garurumon" 03 * Gabumon > Garurumon "Red Hot! Birdramon" 04 "Biyomon gets Firepower" 04 * Piyomon > Birdramon "Electric Shock! Kabuterimon" 05 "Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker" 05 * Tentomon > Kabuterimon "Palmon's Angry Evolution" 06 "Togemon in Toy Town" 06 * Palmon > Togemon "A Roar! Ikkakumon" 07 "Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo" 07 * Gomamon > Ikkakumon "Adventure! Patamon and I" 12 "Digibaby Boom" 12 * Patamon > TabunKonnamon (Spoof) * Patamon > KittoKonnamon (Spoof) * Botamon > Koromon "Angemon Awakens" 13 "The Legend of the DigiDestined" 13 * Patamon > Angemon "Etemon! Grand Entrance of Evil" 15 "The Dark Network of Etemon" 15 * Poyomon > Tokomon "Dark Evolution! Skull Greymon" 16 "The Arrival of SkullGreymon" 16 * Greymon > Skull Greymon "Perfect Level Evolution! Metal Greymon" 20 "The Earthquake of MetalGreymon" 20 * Greymon > Metal Greymon "You're My Friend! Were Garurumon" 23 "WereGarurumon's Diner" 23 * Garurumon > Were Garurumon "Crush! Atlur Kabuterimon" 24 "No Questions, Please" 24 * Babumon > Motimon * Kabuterimon > Atlur Kabuterimon "Radiant Wings! Garudamon" 26 "Sora's Crest of Love" 26 * Birdramon > Garudamon "The Bonds of Fate! Tailmon" 34 "The Eighth Child Revealed" 34 * Nyaromon > Plotmon > Tailmon "The Fairy of Odaiba! Lilymon Blooms" 35 "Flower Power" 35 * Togemon > Lilymon "Break Through the Barrier! Zudomon Spark" 36 "City Under Siege" 36 * Seadramon > Mega Seadramon * Ikkakumon > Zudomon "All Perfect Levels Advance! Glittering Angewomon" 37 "Wizardmon's Gift" 37 * Tailmon > Angewomon "Revival! The Demon Lord, Venom Vamdemon" 38 "Prophecy" 38 * Vamdemon > Venom Vamdemon * Metal Greymon > War Greymon * Were Garurumon > Metal Garurumon "Our War Game!" M2 * Kuramon > Tsumemon > Keramon > ? > Infermon > Diablomon * War Greymon + Metal Garurumon > Omegamon ''Digimon Adventure 02'' "The One Who Inherits Courage" 01 "Enter Flamedramon" 01 * V-mon + Digimental of Courage > Fladramon "Digital Gate, Open" 02 "The Digi-Team Complete" 02 * Hawkmon + Digimental of Love > Horusmon * Armadimon + Digimental of Knowledge > Digmon * Chibimon > V-mon * Poromon > Hawkmon * Upamon > Armadimon "Digimental Up" 03 "A New Digitude" 03 * Patamon + Digimental of Hope > Pegasmon * Tailmon + Digimental of Light > Nefertimon "The Lord of Darkness, Digimon Kaiser" 04 "Iron Vegiemon" 04 * Gabumon > Garurumon "Destroy the Dark Tower" 05 "Old Reliable" 05 * Gomamon > Ikkakumon "Dangerous Picnic" 06 "Family Picnic" 06 * Palmon > Togemon "Hikari's Memory" 07 "Guardian Angel" 07 * Piyomon > Birdramon * Agumon > Greymon * Patamon > Angemon * Tailmon > Angewomon "Evil Ring Gone Berserk" 09 "The Emperor's New Home" 09 * Greymon > Skull Greymon "The Enemy is Metal Greymon" 10 "The Captive Digimon" 10 * Greymon > Metal Greymon (Virus) "The Blue Lightning, Lighdramon" 11 "The Storm of Friendship" 11 * V-mon + Digimental of Friendship > Lighdramon "Shurimon of Wind" 14 "Samurai of Sincerity" 14 * Betamon > Seadramon * Hawkmon + Digimental of Purity > Shurimon "Submarimon's Escape from the Bottom of the Sea" 16 "20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea" 16 * Ikkakumon > Zudomon * Armadimon + Digimental of Faith > Submarimon "Chase the Kaiser's Base" 18 "Run, Yolei, Run" 18 * Tentomon > Kabuterimon "Transcendence Evolution! Golden Magnamon" 20 "The Darkness Before Dawn" 20 * V-mon + Digimental of Miracles > Magnamon "Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!!" M1.1 * Gumimon > Terriermon > Galgomon * Chocomon > ? > Wendigomon "Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals" M1.2 * Lopmon > Wendigomon > Antiramon > Cherubimon (Virus) * Holy Angemon > Seraphimon * Angewomon > Holydramon * Terriermon + Digimental of Fate > Rapidmon (Armor) * Antiramon > Cherubimon (Vaccine) "The Return of Diablomon" M2 "Diaboromon Strikes Back" M2 * War Greymon + Metal Garurumon > Omegamon * Kuramon > ? > ? > ? > ? > Armagemon * Imperialdramon Fighter Mode > Imperialdramon Paladin Mode "Michi e no Armor Shinka: Daisuke, Dark Evolution" CD2.4 * Wormmon + Digimental of Kindness > Puttimon "Michi e no Armor Shinka: Sudden Armor Evolutions" CD2.5 * Hawkmon + Digimental of Friendship > Rinkmon * Patamon + Digimental of Light > Manbomon * Armadimon + Digimental of Love > Pteranomon * Tailmon + Digimental of Knowledge > Butterflymon * V-mon + Digimental of Hope > Sagittarimon * Tentomon + Digimental of Knowledge > Jiko Chuumon (Spoof) * Palmon + Digimental of Purity > Cheer Galmon (Spoof) * Gomamon + Digimental of Faith > Kita Kitsunemon (Spoof) * Piyomon + Digimental of Love > Kyuukanmon (Spoof) * Gabumon + Digimental of Friendship > Urashimamon (Spoof) ''Digimon Tamers'' "Guilmon is Born! The Digimon That I Created" 01 "Guilmon Comes Alive" 01 * Dark Tyrannomon > Metal Tyrannomon * Botamon > Koromon > Agumon > Greymon > Metal Greymon > War Greymon (Discovery of Hidden Power Card) "You're My Friend! Introducing Terriermon!" 02 "Digimon, Digimon Everywhere" 02 * Goblimon > Fuugamon "Renamon VS Guilmon! Fighting is a Digimon's Life" 03 "To Fight or Not to Fight" 03 * Terriermon > Galgomon "The Meaning of a Partner! Renamon, Evolve! 06 "O Partner, Where Art Thou?" 06 * Renamon > Kyuubimon "Battle of Adventurers" M1 * Mephistomon > Apocalymon * Labramon > Shiisamon * Mephistomon > Galfmon "Runaway Locomon Express" M2 "Runaway Locomon" M2 * Locomon > Gran Locomon * Dukemon > Dukemon Crimson Mode ''Digimon Frontier'' "The Legendary Warrior! Agnimon of Fire" 01 "All Aboard" 01 * Anyone + H Spirit of Fire > Agnimon "Wolfmon of Light, the Battle in the Underground Labyrnith" 02 "Lobomon, Warrior of Light" 02 * Pagumon > ? > Raremon * Anyone + H Spirit of Light > Wolfmon "Don't Allow Bullying! The Evolution of Chakkumon of Ice" 03 "Kumamon Baby, Light My Fire" 03 * Anyone + H Spirit of Ice > Chakkumon * Candmon > Wizarmon "My Kick is Painful! Female Warrior Fairymon" 04 "Kazemon Kicks It" 04 * Anyone + H Spirit of Wind > Fairymon * Mushmon > Woodmon "Thunder Power That Shakes the Ground, Blitzmon!" 05 "Ladies and Gentlemen: The Beetlemon" 05 * Anyone + H Spirit of Thunder > Blitzmon "The Legendary Five Warriors VS a New Warrior" 06 "A Molehill Out Of a Mountain" 06 * Anyone + B Spirit of Earth > Gigasmon * Grottomon > Gigasmon * Anyone + H Spirit of Earth > Grottomon "Save Everyone! Evolve, Tsunomon" 08 "The Odd One Out" 08 * Tsunomon > Gabumon "Out of Control Beast Spirit?! Garmmon's Evolution!" 10 "Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down" 10 * Anyone + B Spirit of Light > Garmmon "Defeat Me! Legendary Warrior Vritramon Runs Wild" 11 "A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon" 11 * Anyone + B spirit of Fire > Vritramon * Agnimon > Vritramon "Roar, Vritramon! Defeat Gigasmon!" 12 "Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles" 12 * Anyone + H Spirit of Water > Ranamon * Anyone + H Spirit of Steel > Mercuremon * Anyone + H Spirit of Wood > Arbormon * Anyone + H Spirit of Darkness > Duskmon "Thunder! Even Rock Breaks! Bolgmon's Do-or-Die Challenge" 14 "No Whamon" 14 * Anyone + B Spirit of Wood > Petaldramon * Arbormon > Petaldramon * Anyone + B Spirit of Thunder > Bolgmon * Blitzmon > Bolgmon "Cool Beast Evolution! Calmaramon" 15 "Beastie Girl" 15 * Anyone + B Spirit of Water > Calmaramon * Ranamon > Calamaramon "Strength Does not Matter! The Beautiful Warrior, Shutumon" 16 "The Swiss Family Digimon" 16 * Anyone + B Spirit of Wind > Shutumon "Blizzarmon, Blow the Snow, Call the Glaciers!" 17 "Bizarre Bazaar" 17 * Anyone + B Spirit of Ice > Blizzarmon "Choo-Choo! The Great Trailmon Race" 18 "Trailmon vs. Trailmon" 18 * Wolfmon > Garmmon "Save the Burgermon! Tomoki's Pure Heart!" 19 "You Want Fries With That?" 19 * Torikara Ballmon > ? > Burgermon (Adult) (Parent/Child Relationship?) * Armadimon > Chamelemon * Fairymon > Shutumon * Chakkumon > Blizzarmon "My Home! Takuya's Lonely Return" 22 "Home Again, Takuya Returns" 22 * Flamon > Agnimon "Ranamon's Tenacity! Female Digimon Personal Combat" 26 "Zoe's Unbeelievable Adventure" 26 * Woodmon > Cherrymon "Double Spirit Miracle! Beowulfmon is Born" 27 "Stuck In Sakkakumon With You" 27 * Anyone + Spirits of Light > Beowulfmon * Wolfmon + Garmmon > Beowulfmon "Takuya's Fusion Evolution, Ardhamon's Explosive Attack" 28 "Darkness Before the Dawn" 28 * Mercuremon + Seraphimon's Digicode > Black Seraphimon * Anyone + Spirits of Fire > Ardhamon * Agnimon + Vritramon > Ardhamon * Patamon > ? > ? > Seraphimon "Escape! The Phantasmagoric Sefriotmon" 29 "Phantasmagoric Sakkakumon" 29 * Anyone + B Spirit of Steel > Sephirotmon * Mercuremon > Sephirotmon "Soaring! Warrior of Darkness Velgmon" 30 "O, Brother, Who Art Thou?" 30 * Anyone + B Spirit of Darkness > Velgmon * Duskmon > Velgmon "The New Warriors of Darkness! Löwemon & Kaiser Leomon" 33 "Ne'er the Twins Shall Meet" 33 * Anyone + L Spirit of Darkness > Löwemon * Anyone + K Spirit of Darkness > Kaiser Leomon * Löwemon > Kaiser Leomon "Turn the Spirits Into One! Takuya and Kouji's Ultimate Evolution" 35 "Takuya and Koji's Evolution Revolution" 35 * Anyone + Spirits of Fire/Earth/Wood/Ice/Wind > Kaiser Greymon * Anyone + Spirits of Light/Steel/Water/Thunder/Darkness > Magna Garurumon "This is the Digital World?! Escape from the Moon" 39 "The Man in the Moon Is You" 39 * Torikara Ballmon > Burgermon (Child) > Burgermon (Adult) (Family Relationship?) "Fight together! Kouji and Gotsumon's Vow" 44 "Now You See It, Now You Don't" 44 * Gotsumon > ? > Insekimon "The Royal Knights Disperse, And then...!!" 47 "When Knights Fall..." 47 * Plotmon > ? > ? > Ophanimon * Lopmon > ? > ? > Cherubimon * Lucemon > ? > Lucemon Falldown Mode "Turn Light and Darkness into One! Kouichi's Last Wish" 48 "The Brothers Yin and Yang" 48 * Anyone + Spirits of Fire/Earth/Wood/Ice/Wind/Light/Steel/Water/Thunder/Darkness > Susanoomon "Fight, Susanoomon, Lucemon Reaches the Human World" 49 "Lucemon On The Loose" 49 * Lucemon Falldown Mode > Lucemon Satan Mode * Lucemon Falldown Mode > Lucemon Larva ''Digital Monster X-Evolution'' * DORUmon > DORUgamon > DORUgremon > Alphamon > Alphamon (Kyuukyoku Senjin OuRyuuken) * DORUgamon > Death-X-DORUgremon ''Digimon Savers'' aka. Digimon Data Squad "I am Masaru! Cockatrimon Strikes" 01 "There Are Monsters Among Us" 01 * Agumon (New) > Geo Greymon "Burn, the Digisoul of Anger, The Flymon that Lurks in Darkness" 02 "Marcus' Inner Strength" 02 * Lalamon > Sunflowmon * Kunemon > Flymon "Genius Tohma has Returned! Beat Meramon" 03 "The Return of Thomas!" 03 * Gaomon > Gaogamon * Petit Meramon > ? > Meramon "Rushing into the Digital World! Drimogemon's Trap" 05 "Digital World, Here We Come!" 05 * Drimogemon > Digmon "The Ultimate Team No More?" 06 "The Masaru-Agumon Combo Terminated?! Gale, Garurumon" 06 * Elecmon > Garurumon (Black) "Yoshino Gets Her Cinderella Story?! Chrysalimon's Shadow" 08 "The Singer's Secret" 08 * Keramon > Chrysalimon "I Will Protect Chika! Biyomon's Resolve" 12 "The Digi-egg That Fell to Earth" 12 * Puwamon > Piyomon "Masaru's New Power, Evolve! RiseGreymon" 13 "The Rise of RizeGreymon" 13 * Piyomon > Aquilamon > Garudamon * Geo Greymon > Rize Greymon "Digimon Boy Ikuto, Forest Guardian, Jureimon" 14 "The Wild Boy of the Digital World" 14 * Falcomon (New) > Peckmon "Recollections of my Mother, Howl, MachGaogamon" 15 "The Gorge of Deception!" 15 * Gaogamon > Mach Gaogamon "The Singing Voice that Calls Upon a Miracle, The Lilamon Evolution" 17 "Yoshi's Biggest Battle: The One With Herself" 17 * Budmon > Lalamon * Sunflowmon > Lilamon "The DATS Team Annihilated?! Clash, Mercurimon" 18 "The Clash With Merukimon!" 18 * Kamemon > Gawappamon "Big Panic in the Human World, Digimon Army Advances" 21 "The Digimon Army Makes Its Move" 21 * Pawn Chessmon (White) > Knight Chessmon (White) * Pawn Chessmon (Black) > Knight Chessmon (Black) "Once More, To the Digital World - Insekimon's Great Rampage" 23 "One More Digital Dive" 23 * Gotsumon > ? > Insekimon "The Revealed Past, Heartless! Gizmon: AT" 24 "The Past Revealed" 24 * Gomamon > Ikkakumon * Gizmon > Gizmon: AT "Smash Kurata's Ambition, Flight, Yatagaramon" 25 "Kurata's Revenge" 25 * Gizmon: AT > Gizmon: XT * Peckmon > Yatagaramon "Chase Kurata, The Operation of Digimon Extermination Begins!" 27 "The Beginning of the End!" 27 * Kudamon > Reppamon > Qilinmon * Kouki > Bio Thunderbirmon * Nanami > Bio Coatlmon * Ivan > Bio Stegomon "Resurrecting Digivices - A New Brilliance" 29 "How to Fix a Broken Digivice" 29 * Agumon > (Geo Greymon) > (Rize Greymon) > Shine Greymon * Gaomon > (Gaogamon) > (Mach Gaogamon) > Mirage Gaogamon * Lalamon > (Sunflowmon) > (Lilamon) > Rosemon "Genius Showdown! Touma vs. Nanami" 31 "Showdown Between Geniuses: Thomas vs. Nanami!" 31 * Nanami > Bio Lotusmon * Bio Coatlmon > Bio Lotusmon? (Speculation of transitions between Bio forms, probably unfounded) "The Fierce Attack of Kurata's Army, Protect the Holy Capital!" 32 "The Sacred City's Last Stand!" 32 * Ivan > Bio Spinomon * Bio Stegomon > Bio Spinomon? (Speculation of transitions between Bio forms, probably unfounded) "The Last Decisive Battle! Kouki's Ultimate Evolution" 33 "The Final Bio-Hybrid Battle!" 33 * Kouki > Bio Darkdramon * Bio Thunderbirmon > Bio Darkdramon? (Speculation of transitions between Bio forms, probably unfounded) "The Day of Parting, The Strongest Enemy--Touma!" 34 "The Norstein Family Secret" 34 * Shine Greymon > Shine Greymon Ruin Mode "The Demon Lord, Belphemon, Revived!" 36 "Awaken Belphemon" 36 * Pawn Chessmon (Black) > (Knight Chessmon (Black)) > Rook Chessmon * Pawn Chessmon (White) > (Knight Chessmon (White)) > Bishop Chessmon * Belphemon Sleep Mode > Belphemon Rage Mode "Awaken, Agumon - Defeat Belphemon!" 37 "The Battle With Belphemon" 37 * Falcomon > (Peckmon) > (Yatagaramon) > Ravemon * Koromon > Agumon (New) "Burst Mode - The Power That Exceeds Ultimate" 38 "The Power of the Burst Mode" 38 * Shine Greymon > Shine Greymon Burst Mode "Confirm It With a Fist! Dad's Feelings" 41 "Father and Son Destiny" 41 * Kudamon > (Reppamon) > (Qilinmon) > Sleipmon "The Burst Mode of Tohma's Determination" 42 * Gawappamon > Shawujingmon * Mirage Gaogamon > Mirage Gaogamon Burst Mode "Indeed Strength is Justice! Beast Knight Duftmon" 43 * Rosemon > Rosemon Burst Mode * Ravemon > Ravemon Burst Mode "Bombshell! The Truth About BanchoLeomon" 43 * Banchou Leomon > Banchou Leomon Burst Mode "A Complete Conclusion! Farewell, the Leader of Fights" 48 * Agumon (New) > "Agumon Burst Mode" "Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!!" M1 * Argomon > Argomon (Ultimate) ''Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01'' "Deep Saver" 10 * Gomamon > Ikkakumon "Another Tamer" 15 * Devimon + Ogremon > Skull Satamon "Tamer Battle!!" 16 * Greymon > Metal Greymon "The Possibility to Future!" 18 * Agumon > Kentarumon * Agumon > Meramon * Agumon > Greymon * Leomon > Panjamon "Battle on the Tree" 20 * Cocatrimon + Kuwagamon > Megadramon "Desperate X Death! An Ultimate Appears!!" 21 * Megadramon + Jureimon > Deathmon "Butter-Fly" 22 * V-dramon > Aero V-dramon "Neo's Charge!" 27 * Arkadimon (Baby) > Arkadimon (Child) "Leo's Rage" 29 * Vamdemon > Venom Vamdemon "Holy War" 30 * Holy Angemon > Seraphimon * Arkadimon (Child) > Arkadimon (Adult) "The Legendary Power--Digimental" 31 * Arkadimon (Adult) > Arkadimon (Perfect) "Serious Mind" 33 * War Greymon + Metal Garurumon > Omegamon "Earthquake! Demon's Castle!" 38 * Arkadimon (Perfect) > Arkadimon (Ultimate) "A New Monster" 44 * Devimon > Neo Devimon * Grizzmon + Arkadimon's Power Data > Callismon "The Courage That Binds" 50 * Holy Angemon > Dominimon * Panjamon > Regulumon "The Appearance of the Super Ultimate" 53 * Arkadimon (Ultimate) > Arkadimon (Super Ultimate) * Botamon > ? > ? > V-dramon "Ulforce: The Holy Light" 54 * Aero V-dramon > Ulforce V-dramon "Truth" 55 * Demon > Demon (Super Ultimate) "Future" 57 * Ulforce V-dramon > Ulforce V-dramon Future Mode "Double Tamer!! The Great Super Dimensional Battle!!" S3 * V-mon > XV-mon * V-mon + Digimental of Courage > Fladramon * V-mon + Digimental of Friendship > Lighdramon * V-mon + Digimental of Miracles > Magnamon "Frontier Generation" S4 Anyone + H Spirit of Fire > Agnimon Anyone + H Spirit of Light > Wolfmon Agnimon > Vritramon Anyone + B Spirit of Fire > Vritramon Bios * Gekomon > Shogun Gekomon (powered-up = evolution?) * Woodmon > Jureimon * Kuwagamon > Ookuwamon ''Digimon Chronicle'' Chronicle X1.5 01.5 * DORUmon > Raptordramon > Grademon > Alphamon Chronicle X3.0 03 * Ryuudamon > ? > ? > Ou Ryuumon * Alphamon + OuRyuumon > Alphamon (Kyuukyoku Senjin OuRyuuken) ''Digimon D-Cyber'' ''Digimon Next'' "Welcome to the Digimon Net Game!" 01 * Koromon > Agumon > Greymon * Agumon > Numemon "Commandments of Terror" 04 * Commandramon > Sealsdramon "Yuu and Gaomon!" 05 * Agumon > Geo Greymon "i-Land!" 06 * Agumon (New) > Geo Greymon * Waspmon > Cannon Beemon "The Black Digicore!" 09 * Gaomon > Gaogamon "The Girl Norun" 10 * Peckmon > Yatagaramon "Pichimon's Secret" 11 * Pichimon > ? > ? > ? > ? > Marine Angemon "The Other Overseer" 13 * Gaomon > Gaogamon (Black) * Wanyamon > (Gaomon) > Gaogamon (Black) "Reunion!" 14 * Geo Greymon > Rize Greymon "I...!" 17 * Wanyamon > (Gaomon) > (Gaogamon) > Mach Gaogamon "Death Struggle - Three Commanders" 20 * Peckmon > (Yatagaramon) > Ravemon "Paired Devices Digimon Twin" 21 * Holy Angemon > Murmuxmon * Rize Greymon > Victory Gremon * Mach Gaogamon > Z'd Garurumon ''Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley'' * Guilmon > Growmon * Terriermon > Galgomon * Renamon > Kyuubimon * Agumon > Greymon > Metal Greymon > War Greymon * Gabumon > Garurumon > Were Garurumon > Metal Greymon * Piyomon > (Birdramon) > Garudamon * Tentomon > (Kabuterimon) > Atlur Kabuterimon * Gomamon > Ikkakumon * Palmon > Togemon * Patamon > Angemon > Holy Angemon * Tailmon > Angewomon * Terriermon > Rapidmon (Armor) * Vamdemon > Venom Vamdemon ''Digimon Savers: Another Mission'' aka. Digimon World Data Squad * Wrathful Person + Code Key of Wrath > Demon * Gluttonous Person + Code Key of Gluttony > Beelzebumon * Envious Person + Code Key of Envy > Leviamon * Lustful Person + Code Key of Lust > Lilithmon * Greedy Person + Code Key of Greed > Barbamon * Slothful Person + Code Key of Sloth > Belphemon Rage Mode * Kamemon > Gawappamon > Shawujinmon > Jumbo Gamemon * Kudamon > (Reppamon) > (Qilinmon) > Sleipmon * Bakemon > Vamdemon * Biyomon > Birdramon * Lucemon Falldown Mode > Lucemon Satan Mode aka. Shadow Lord ''Tamer Series'' ''Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer'' * Chimeramon + Mugendramon > Millenniumon ''Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers'' * Millenniumon > Moon=Millenniumon ''Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers'' * None? ''Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer'' * Moon=Millenniumon > Zeed Millenniumon * Monodramon > Strikedramon > Cyberdramon > Justimon * Cyberdramon > Zeed Millenniumon * Agumon > Greymon > Metal Greymon > War Greymon * Gabumon > Garurumon > Were Garurumon > Metal Garurumon * Piyomon > Birdramon > Garudamon > Hououmon * Tentomon > Kabuterimon > Atlur Kabutermon (Red) > Heracles Kabuterimon * Palmon > Togemon > Lilymon > Rosemon * Gomamon > Ikkakumon > Zudomon > Plesiomon * Patamon > Angemon > Holy Angemon > Seraphimon * Tailmon > Angewomon > Holydramon * V-mon > XV-mon > Paildramon > Imperialdramon * Hawkmon > Aquilamon > Silphymon > Valkyrimon * Armadimon > Ankylomon > Shakkoumon > Vikemon * Wormmon > Stingmon > Dinobeemon > Gran Kuwagamon * V-mon + Digimental of Courage > Fladramon * V-mon + Digimental of Friendship > Lighdramon * V-mon + Digimental of Miracles > Magnamon * Hawkmon + Digimental of Love > Horusmon * Hawkmon + Digimental of Sincerity > Shurimon * Armadimon + Digimental of Knowledge > Digmon * Armadimon + Digimental of Faith > Submarimon * Tailmon + Digimental of Light > Nefertimon * Patamon + Digimental of Hope > Pegasmon * Wormmon + Digimental of Kindness > Pucchiemon * War Greymon + Metal Garurumon > Omegamon * XV-mon + Stingmon > Paildramon * Aquilamon + Tailmon > Silphymon * Ankylomon + Angemon > Shakkoumon * Guilmon > Growmon > Megalo Growmon > Dukemon * Terriermon > Galgomon > Rapidmon > Saint Galgomon * Renamon > Kyuubimon > Taomon > Sakuyamon ''Battle Series'' ''Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit'' aka. Digimon Battle Spirit * Guilmon >> Dukemon * Terriermon >> Saint Galgomon * Renamon >> Sakuyamon * V-mon >> Imperialdramon Paladin Mode * Wormmon >> Imperialdramon Fighter Mode * Agumon >> War Greymon * Sukamon > Etemon * Black Agumon >> Black War Greymon * Lopmon >> Cherubimon (Virus) * Gabumon >> Omegamon * Agumon >> Omegamon ''Digimon Tamers: Battle Evolution'' aka. Digimon Rumble Arena * Gabumon >> Metal Garurumon * Patamon >> Seraphimon * Tailmon >> Holydramon * V-mon >> Imperialdramon Fighter Mode * Wormmon > Stingmon * Impmon >> Beelzebumon Blast Mode ''Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5'' * Tailmon >> Ophanimon * Guilmon >> Dukemon Crimson Mode ''Digimon Battle Chronicle'' aka. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 * Agumon > Greymon >> War Greymon * Piyomon > Birdramon > Garudamon * Flamon > Agnimon > Vritramon * Gomamon > Ikkakumon > Zudomon * Gabumon > Garurumon >> Metal Garurumon * Tailmon > Nefertimon * Tailmon > Angewomon * Guilmon > Growmon > Dukemon * Palmon > Togemon > Lilymon * Patamon > Angemon > Holy Angemon * V-mon > Fladramon * V-mon >> Imperialdramon * Black Agumon > Black Greymon >> Black War Greymon * Black Gabumon > Black Garurumon >> Black Metal Garurumon * Black Guilmon > Black Growmon >> Chaos Dukemon ''Battle Spirits: Digimon Frontier'' aka. Digimon Battle Spirit 2 * Takuya > Agnimon > Vritramon > Ancient Greymon * Kouji > Wolfmon > Garmmon > Ancient Garurumon * Izumi > Fairymon > Shutumon > Ancient Irismon * Junpei > Blitzmon > Bolgmon > Ancient Beetmon * Tomoki > Chakkumon > Blizzarmon > Ancient Megatheriumon * Kouichi > Löwemon > Kaiser Leomon > Ancient Sphinxmon * Agnimon > Kaiser Greymon > Susanoomon * Wolfmon > Magna Garurumon > Susanoomon ''World Series'' ''Digimon World'' * None? ''Digimon World 2'' * Chaos Greymon + Chaos Seadramon + Chaos Piemon + Chaos Lord + Crimson > Neo Crimson ''Digimon World 3'' * Vemmon > Snatchmon > Ragnamon > Gaiamon * Vemmon > Destromon * Cardmon (Child) > Cardmon (Adult) > Cardmon (Perfect) > Cardmon (Ultimate) * Cardmon2 (Child) > Cardmon2 (Adult) > Cardmon2 (Perfect) > Cardmon2 (Ultimate) ''Digimon World X'' aka. Digimon World 4 * None? ''Digimon World: Digital Card Battle'' aka. Digimon Digital Card Battle * V-mon + Digimental of Courage > Fladramon * V-mon + Digimental of Friendship > Lighdramon * V-mon + Digimental of Miracles > Magnamon * Hawkmon + Digimental of Love > Horusmon * Hawkmon + Digimental of Sincerity > Shurimon * Armadimon + Digimental of Knowledge > Digmon * Armadimon + Digimental of Faith > Submarimon * Tailmon + Digimental of Light > Nefertimon * Tailmon + Digimental of Faith > Tylomon * Patamon + Digimental of Hope > Pegasmon * Patamon + Digimental of Courage > Baromon * Wormmon + Digimental of Courage > Pucchiemon * Wormmon + Digimental of Light > Coatlmon ''Story Series'' ''Digimon Story'' aka. Digimon World DS * Pagumon > Black Agumon > Dark Tyrannomon > Antiramon * Skull Greymon > Mugendramon * Atlur Kabuterimon (Red) > Gran Kuwagamon * Chronomon Destroy Mode > Chronomon Holy Mode ''Digimon Story Sunburst'' aka. Digimon World Dawn * Chaos Dukemon + Chrono Core > Chaos Dukemon C * ?>>RizeGreymon * ?>>Angewomon * ?>Growlmon * ?>>MetalSeadramon * ?>Airdramon * ?>>Sinduramon * ?>Reppamon * ?>>Karatenmon * ?>>Anubismon * ?>>Knightmon * ?>>Parrotmon * ?>>Frigimon * ?>>Magnamon * ?>>Brachiomon * ?>>Paildramon * ?>Salamon * ?>Muchomon * ?>Renamon * ?>>Monzaemon * ?>Agumon * ?>Gomamon * ?>>Kokatorimon * ?>>Kyuubimon * ?>>Greymon * ?>>Seadramon Farm Mission claimed evolutions: * Tapirmon>? * Starmon>? * Monzaemon>? * Veedramon>? * Growlmon>? * MetalGreymon>? * Peckmon>? * Saberdramon>? * Karatenmon>? * Octomon>? * Gomamon>? * Gawappamon>? ''Digimon Story Moonlight'' aka. Digimon World Dusk * Ophanimon + Chrono Core > Ophanimon C * Gaomon>?>MachGaogamon * Solarmon>Clockmon * BlackAgumon>>SkullGreymon * Goburimon>>WereGarurumon (Black) * ?>Kurisarimon * ?>>MegaKabuterimon (Blue) * ?>>Pandamon * ?>>Lillymon * Tsumemon >> Zanbamon * Kapurimon >> RookChessmon * Kapurimon >> BishopChessmon * Tanemon >> Dinobeemon * Tsunomon >> GrapLeomon * Tsunomon >> Pandamon * Botamon >> Ponchomon * Botamon > Lopmon * Tsunomon > Kumamon * Minomon >> Kongoumon * Tanemon > Palmon * Tsunomon >> Rapidmon * Botamon > Impmon * Tanemon > Floramon * Tanemon >> Togemon * Tsunomon >> Garurumon * Kapurimon >> Guardromon * Botamon > DarkTyrannomon Farm Mission claimed evolutions: * Tsukaimon > Devidramon * DarkTyrannomon > Chaosmon * Vajramon > Zanbamon * Ogremon > WereGarurumon (Black) * Leomon > BanchoLeomon * Grizzmon > Pandamon/Monzaemon * Guardromon > Andromon > HiAndromon * Mamemon > PrinceMamemon * Floramon > Veggiemon * Woodmon > Cherrymon * Okuwamon > GranKuwagamon ''Digimon Story Sunburst/Moonlight'' aka. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk (Shared) * Grimmon + Chrono Core > Chaos Grimmon > Exo Grimmon * Sunmon > Coronamon > Firamon > Flaremon > Apollomon * Moonmon > Lunamon > Rexmon > Crescemon > Dianamon * FlareLizardmon > WarGreymon (claimed) CITY hint evolutions: * Kabuterimon + Devimon > Kimeramon * Ninjamon + Kogamon > Cherrymon * Taomon + Karatenmon > Kuzuhamon * Taomon > Sakuyamon * Kokatorimon + Akatorimon > Sinduramon * Sinduramon + "Bird" (Silphymon) > "Awesome" (Valdurmon) * Tsuchidarumon + Frigimon > Pandamon * Pandamon + "Beast" (GrapLeomon) > "Awesome" (BanchoLeomon) * Matadormon + Mummymon > Beelzemon (Level 62, Attack 370, Ally Impmon) * WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon (Level 65, Friendship 100%, Speed 415)